


虚像

by GhastlyDream



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyDream/pseuds/GhastlyDream
Summary: Yang刚断手时做的噩梦，让我一下子就想起了冰火里詹姆梦见母亲那一段，印象深刻…总之终于圆满了一直想写的RY母女，还请各位多包涵
Relationships: Raven Branwen & Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 1





	虚像

*Raven和Yang  
*感谢国内国外的细节帝们的推测

《虚像》

我恨你。Yang对着镜子说。我恨你。  
她打量镜中的女孩：鬅松的及腰金发，双目澄澈如紫罗兰玉，双乳是傲然耸立的雪峰。腰部以下的部分被镜子边缘横切过去，她想象镜子另一端的女孩被锋利的玻璃割成两半，鲜血覆盖她年轻的白嫩肌肤。她与Raven没有任何相像之处，或许除了那头同样凌乱的鬈发。  
她叹了口气，左手草草地抓起厚重的长发。几缕头发从掌心漏出来，违反重力法则地凝固在半空中。最初她会为此气恼无比，现在却只是松开手，再一次地把头发攥紧，然后略带笨拙地单手绑起马尾。这不容易，但多次练习后就能简单做到。然而Yang无法说服自己为此高兴。她盯着自己的右手——那儿空无一物。  
失去手的那一幕无数次地出现在她的噩梦中。戴戮兽面具的男人，头发犹如燃烧的烈焰，手中的居合刀剥夺她身体的一部分，精准、冷酷，在空中划出流水般的弧线。她多希望这只是个噩梦，却不得不在每次梦醒过后又一次地接受自己失去右手的事实。  
她绑好头发去做早餐。培根在锅里滋滋作响，逐渐泛起半熟的红。她已经学会用左手熟练地翻动锅铲。有一刹那她看到了温油中比肉块更深邃的殷红，像渡鸦锐利的双目。她的手颤抖了一下，几滴油飞溅而出，烫红了她的肩胛骨。我恨你。她对着培根无精打采地呢喃，语气里早已没了恨意。

中午她照常睡死过去。过去她从来没有睡午觉的习惯：辣妹的精力永远都那么充沛。可是没有人会认为一个右手位置空空荡荡的女孩能被叫做辣妹。戏剧中断臂的少女姑且还会有观众称之为“酷”，但换到现实生活里，一个十多岁的独臂女孩走到街上，路人只会投以惊骇与怜悯的目光，也许还有一丝庆幸：幸好我不像这可怜的女孩，断了一只手。然后他们想象她的身份，猜她会不会是女猎人。  
梦里她在水面上行走。涟漪自她足尖扩散，很快破裂消失。她的内心出奇平静，尽管梦中一如既往是无边无际的黑暗。她等待着戴戮兽面具的男人出现。来啊，她在心里无声地挑衅，不就是割断我的手么？我知道这是梦。我知道你毫无杀伤力。  
居合刀如她所料率先刺破浓稠的黑暗。不——Yang突然警醒——这不是那把刀。那个男人用的不是这把刀。然而这并不意味着她没有见过它。  
Raven。她低低念出那人的名字，仿佛是为了证明她的猜测，面戴戮兽面具的高挑女人出现在酽密的黑暗当中。女人一头鸦羽般的浓密长发，凌乱鬅松，似乎昭示了其桀骜的个性。Yang感到心脏传来尖锐的疼痛。怎么一直没有发现呢？她自暴自弃地想，一样戴戮兽面具，一样用居合刀——Raven与那个该死的叫Adam的男人造型是那么相近，很难欺骗自己他们之间没有任何联系。  
女人摘下了面具。面具下那张脸人偶一般端正美丽，红眼却噙着不可忽视的忧郁。Yang愣住了。这与她以前梦见过的那张脸——那张几乎与自己一模一样的脸——大相径庭。眼前的女人是照片上的Raven，是真实的Raven，不是Yang自小起留存在脑海深处的、混杂了书本中母亲形象的幢幢幻影。

Raven开口道：恨我吗？Yang？  
Yang张张嘴，一句话都说不出来。她曾在镜子面前练习了无数遍，让自己能够在说恨她的时候露出愉悦与嫌恶交织的扭曲神情。可当她真正出现在自己面前，Yang却无法将那份戏剧性的憎恨表露出来。即使在梦中，也无法做到。  
对方似乎把她的无声当成了默认。她血色的双眼再度黯下去，忧郁化作她眼底氤氲的水雾。Yang，对不起，她不住地道歉，我也很难过，可能比你还要难过，但你只能自己救自己，否则你永远不会有所成长。  
你在说什么？Yang很想反问，我完全听不懂。但事实是她听懂了，而且她无法对这番话坐视不理。眼见Raven就要转身离去，她突然大喊着叫住了那个缄默的背影。  
妈，我恨你，她哭喊着，你为什么忍心让我失去右手？如果你从一开始就不把我当女儿，从一开始就一点儿都不关心我，我不会恨你。可是我知道的，我知道你一直在看着我，持伞女孩差些就要杀死我的时候你来救我；Adam的居合刀瞄准我的头时你出手阻止，我因断手的剧痛昏厥之前看到的最后一幕景象是血雾中的鸟剪影。你一直在看着我，所以我才无法原谅你。你有能力阻止我的右手被砍断，可你没有。  
她语无伦次地说着，泪水流了下来，心里明白自己的话语有多像一个憎恨母亲的任性女儿。她发过誓，她对Raven说恨时一定要是高傲而跋扈的，她要证明自己根本不屑于认她这个妈。可是现在，她声泪俱下地说她恨她，完全暴露了自己心底多年来对母爱的渴求。  
Raven没有回头：我唯一能为你做的，就是让你恨我，如果恨我能让你接受你的命运。  
命运？她又哭又笑地质问自己的母亲，你竟然相信命运这种东西？你是说我断手是命中注定吗？  
我不认为命运可以和命中注定划等号，Raven的声音非常冷静，在我看来，所谓的命运，不是命中注定，而是你自身的能力导致的、不可逆转的劫数。  
说完，她的身影溶化在如墨的漆黑之中。

即使在梦中，她也完全不是个温柔的母亲。Yang想着，自嘲地让嘴角上扬。  
脸上的泪水触感是如此鲜明，她不由得抬起右手去擦眼泪。  
可是她什么都没有擦到。她困惑地低下头，不禁一惊：她右手的位置空空荡荡。她失去了她的右手。  
不对，有哪里不对，她悚然想到，这不是梦，在我的梦中，我永远有两只手，直到其中一只被Adam干脆利落地砍飞。但这一次，Adam没有出现，我却已只剩独臂。  
她尖叫着，跌落在床被里。一片鸦羽轻柔地坠落在窗台上，停留了稍纵即逝的几秒，转瞬便被微风带离。她满脸的泪水，尚未风干成发白的痕迹。

END

**Author's Note:**

> Yang刚断手时做的噩梦，让我一下子就想起了冰火里詹姆梦见母亲那一段，印象深刻…总之终于圆满了一直想写的RY母女，还请各位多包涵


End file.
